I truely secretly love you
by Tayswiftfan242
Summary: Kate is with Jim and though she wishes she is with Mike. Will she get her wish?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 1**

_I can tell he likes me just by the way he looks at me and instantly wants to touch me which he tries to constantly, also according to Nikki He is very interested on the boarding party though more importantly me and what happens on the boarding. I really wish if he was interested in me he would admit it because I really want him to love and to hold._ Kate thought as she rubbed her finger over the rim of Mike face in a photo of Him with her back when they were dating when she was ADFA. Jim began to stir on the couch and Kate hid the photo in her drawer and moved to see Jim looking at her smiling.  
"Hey" Kate said sweetly trying to hide that she was looking at a picture of Mike  
"Hey yourself" Jim replied  
"Sleep Well?" Kate asked  
"Yeah because you were in my dreams" Jim said getting up to go and kiss Kate softly.  
"Mmm, I love you" Kate said feeling her stomach churn with know this wasn't really true.  
"I love you too" Jim replied sitting down next to Kate and putting his arms around her.

_I really like her and it kills me inside seeing Jim with her because he could never love her like I did and still do. I stuffed it up when I walked out all those years ago and I understand that now, I just wish there was some way that I could get her back _Mike thought as he lay on the couch with Nina between his legs.  
"Mike, Baby?" Nina asked  
"Yeah?" Mike replied  
"Can we go out for dinner?" Nina asked  
"Okay where do you want to go?" Mike questioned  
"How about that nice restaurant down by the waterfront?" Nina begged  
"Okay I'll go get my money" Mike said and guided Nina out the door grabbing his wallet on the way out.

Kate and Jim walked into the Seafood restaurant down by the water and as they sat down Kate looked over to the table by the window and she saw her favourite brown hair and knew it was mike. She instantly blushed and Jim smiled at her thinking Kate was blushing at him. The waitress came and took their orders and walked away again. Mike looked up from his meal and saw Kate talking to Jim. Mike's heart burned with wrath, wishing it was him whom was talking to Kate and not Jim. Nina looked up and smiled at Mike whom was smiling back secretly looking at Kate. Nina leant over and kissed Mike. Kate looked over to see Nina kissing Mike and instantly wished she was kissing Him not Nina.  
"Kate, honey whats the matter?" asked Jim seeing Kate look like she was about to cry  
"Oh nothing I was just thinking how I have to go out to sea in a couple of days and you'll be here alone" Lied Kate.  
"But it only be for a few weeks and then I'm going to treat you to a holiday down the coast" Jim replied trying to cheer Kate up.  
"Well that would be nice thank you and I might just treat you myself" Kate said  
"really, well how about we go for a walk along the beach" Jim said grabbing Kate's hand, placing money on the table and walking out of the restaurant placing his hand on the small of kates back.

Mike looked over to see Kate walking out of the resturaunt with Jim's hand on her back. He instantly wanted to get up and leave the restaurant right into kates arms with Jim watching but he knew he couldn't and that she was gone out of his arms and he had to get used to it. Nina sighed loudly pulling Mike out of his daydream.  
"Nina ,sweetie what's up?"  
"Mike I don't think that this will work out because your mind is obviously somewhere else and I know who it is on. Your Executive officer on Hammersly, though before I leave you alone forever I do have one word of advice. Chase her to let her know how you feel I don't know any other man more suitable for her and you need to let her know how you feel before it's too late" Nina said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving telling him to chase Kate.  
Mike paid the bill and immediately left to find Kate.

Kate lay on Jim's chest feeling safe but something wasn't right and she knew something was wrong because something always did when she felt like this. Jim placed his hands in hers and they lay just listening to the world outside for a while. Jim sat up and started kissing Kate's head she turned round to him and kissed him on the lips, Jim felt so warm and fuzzy inside when Kate kissed him which he loved about her. Jim lay down on the couch with Kate straddling his waist and kissing him deeply, Jim grabbed her round the waist and flipped her over so he was on top. "oh Jim Baby" Kate Groaned as he kissed along her jaw line "Well Kate my love you are the most amazing person I only live to serve you" Jim groaned back and picked her up bridal style to carry her to the bedroom and threw her down on the bed immediately kissing her more.

Mike sighed as he drove to Kate's house "Kate I'm sorry I left you all those years ago but I need you back?" Mike said "No that's not it how about; I'm sorry to do this but will you take me back? No that's not it either" Mike concluded thinking over different ways to try declare his love for Kate. Mike pulled up outside the house and walked up the driveway to the front door and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes and there was no answer so he tried again, still no answer so he decided he would ring her just to make sure she was home not to look like a freak.

"Hello Kate McGregor speaking"  
"Kate it's Mike"  
"Sir? What can I help you with?"  
"Oh um are you at home? Because I need to talk?"  
" Um, Yeah just come round and I'll let you in"  
"okay I'll be round in a couple of minutes"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

"Jim, you need to leave" Kate said as she rubbed his cheek "Why this is your house and you want me here" Jim said "yes but Mike is coming round and you two don't get on" Kate said slipping out of the bed to get dressed. "Fine, but I'll be back later" Jim said grabbing his clothes slipping in to the bathroom to get dressed. He slipped out in a few minutes later kissed Kate then she lead him to the back door and he left to go home. _Finally time to myself to think_ Kate thought _as much as I love Mike is it really worth Breaking Jim's heart for mikes love_ Kate brought out his picture and started tracing Mike's face when she heard the doorbell ring._ That'll be Mike_ Kate thought as she walked down the corridor.  
"Hey" Mike says as Kate opens the door.  
"Um, hi?" Kate replies  
"sorry I know I was kinda barging in but we have to talk" Mike said  
"Um, okay come in" Kate said standing back to let mike in  
"Right, um Kate you are my life and I adore working with you but unfortuanetly I can't just work with you, I want to hold you and have you next to me when I sleep at night, I am nervous as hell when you go on boardings worried about whats going to happen to you. Jim is nice though you deserve better and I know I hurt you when I left but if you'll give it to me I would really like a second chance" Mike stated. Kate was gobsmacked she didn't know exactly what to say.

_He has just admitted what I want but I don't want to break jim's heart as I have been through that pain and I don't really want to do that to him_ Kate thought as she finished listening to what Mike had to say. "Mike, I don't really know how to say this" Kate started

**Sorry I know it's a little short but I didn't want to give away all of it in the first chapter. Hope you liked that, Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 2**

"Just say it Kate" Mike tried to encourage.  
"Well I may be dating Jim but the truth is that well I really love you more than I would ever love him, though how do I know that you won't go and do what you did before..." Kate started  
"Kate I wouldn't dare because I wouldn't want to hurt you again like that" Mike tried to plead  
"Well how about we give it a shot as just friends and then if I think things are going well then we might get to take things further, besides your with Nina and I don't want to cheat with you on her" Kate concluded  
"But Kate, I can't live without you right beside me and me being able to hold you and kiss you" Mike whined  
"Mike you're going to have to because I need time to work out how to break up with Jim and trust that you are not going to leave me again. So If I can trust you during the time whilst being just friends then I will consider taking it further. Besides aren't you with Nina because I don't want" Kate explained  
"Fine" Mike sighs and goes to leave "One second, being just friends means no lips but doesn't mean I can't do this" Kate says before standing on her toes and kisses Mike on the cheek before letting go before Mike could forcefully gone further.

"Can I call you later?" Kate asked as she did want to continue with Mike though she remembered her current boyfriend was located outside waiting for Mike to leave to come in. "yes now I'll be going as I have somewhere to be" Mike said before leaving out the door. Jim was back in the house within the minute and on Kate's lips gently pulling her to the lounge room and placing her gently on the couch before kissing her like crazy.

_*2 hours later*_

Kate lay on the couch thinking about the day which had happened, she had made love with Jim and she was now currently going out with Mike as well though they weren't allowed to do certain things. _What do I do, I love them both_ _but I would rather be with Mike than Jim if I had to choose, but how do I know that he will stay faithful to me and not leave to get someone else whose better_ Kate thought though she gradually was making herself upset. She decided that she would giove mike a call so she picked up the phone and dialled his number.  
"Hello Mike speaking"  
"Mike it's kate"  
"Kate are you okay"  
"Yes but can you come over"  
"Alright I'll be there in 5 minutes tops"

Mike put down his phone and ran out to the car, Kate had sounded upset and so he felt the urge to hurry up to go to be by Kate's side. He got in the car and sped towards her house, when he arrived he ran up the drive way straight to Kate's door. Kate swiftly walked down her hallway and opened the door to be greeted by Mikes waiting arms. "Thanks for coming" Kate whispered into his chest. "You're welcome I'll always come to you when you beckon" Mike explained as he lead them to the couch. Kate lay in between Mike's legs and her head on his chest. Kate sat up sternly and looked back at Mike.  
"What?" Mike asked  
"I just realised that we shouldn't be doing this, I mean lying like this because I'm not really dating you" Kate replied  
"well I like it" Mike commented  
"Yeah so do I but you know we shouldn't be doing it" Kate sighed getting up  
"You could dump Jim" Mike said coyly  
"As Much as I really want to I think I owe it to him to wait a little longer because I don't to be like you were to me and leave him harshly" Kate explained walking to look out the window.  
"Yes but like I said to you earlier, there is nothing/one I want more than you and I need you now" Mike said getting off the couch to comfort Kate by putting his arms around her shoulders.  
"Mike, I just don't know what to do and I can't think straight as both you and Jim are sending me mixed messages... I just need to get away for a while and make my mind straight so I'm going to go out and when I'll come round and see you with my answer" Kate says grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

Kate arrived at the secluded beach which only she knew where it was well Mike might of known because she'd shown it to him when they were dating all those years ago. She sat thinking for about 3 hours till it started to get dark when she had finally made her decision. _Right so I go to Jim's tell Him that this isn't working and that we should see other people and then drive to Mikes and tell him that I want to be with him for the rest of my days _Kate thought as she drove to Jim's.  
Kate walked up the path and saw that there was another car in his driveway which she was not used to. Kate knocked on the door but there was no answer so she searched for the rock which Jim hid the spare key under. "Found It" Kate whispered as she walked in the door and down the hall. "Jim, Baby?" Kate called out and she heard a "Oh Shit" reply from the bedroom but then heard a rather un-pleasant noise continue and she knew it was coming from the bedroom so she decided to secretly walk past just to see who was doing it with her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Kate gasped as she looked into the bedroom and immediately ran out of the house and got into her car. "Kate wait it's not what you think" Jim shouted as he ran out the house after her.  
"Really, because it sure looks like it and to think we had fun together today and now you go and do this" Kate shouted with tears about to break down her face.  
"Kate I love you more than her and I dunno what came over me, please Katie" Jim tried to apologise  
"Don't call me that and I know exactly what came over you, I obviously wasn't good enough so I'm sorry but it's over you can go back to what you were doing now that you don't have to worry about me... Good Bye Jim" Kate said with tears going down her face and got into her car and drove off.

Kate walked up to Mike's house and knocked on the door, Mike opened the door and found an upset Kate. Mike pulled her into a hug to comfort her because he didn't quite know what had happened with Jim but he wouldn't push her to tell him at the moment.  
"Kate, you don't have to tell me but what happened?" Mike asked  
"He was in the bedroom geting frisky with another woman" Kate said as she calmed down a little.  
"Oh well just so you know if we were going out I would never hurt you like that" Mike replied as he led kate toward the couch to lie down.

*2 days later*

Kate walked up the path towards her house as she had to grab some stuff because she was staying at mikes house like she had the past two days but she knew she had to get some essentials to keep her as beautiful as she was. Mike was sitting in the car waiting for kate to be finished inside so they could go home to his house. he looked out the rear view mirror and saw a sight which he didn't like the look of a car which Jim was driving _whats he doing here?_ Mike thought and then continued to watch the door where kate would emerge.

Kate grabbed the final essentials and went to close the curtains but saw a perculiar sight, _Who's car is that? _Kate thought as she looked out at the two cars infront of her house. she knew one was Mike's but the other one she had no idea till it suddenly hit her ti was jim's car. Kate walked out of the house and Mike helped her put the bag into his car and then just as they were about to drive off Jim got out of his car and walked over to the pair.  
"Hi Kate" Jim said  
"What are you doing here?" Kate said  
"I came to apologise about 2 days ago I didn't mean to hurt you she cmae onto me and I didn't want to do it I just dunno what came over me" Jim tried to explain  
"Jim I don't want to hear it you hurt me badly so I want you to leave now and never come back" Kate ordered  
" Oh I see how it is let me just make an adjustment to this picture because I know you left me for him" Jim said walking over and punched Mike in the face.  
"MIKE!" Kate screamed as she saw Mike fall to the floor  
"There oh and just so you know I don't want you either" Jim said but Mike had gotten angry and went over to Jim flipped him over and punched Jim in the face.  
"That's for being rude to Kate, now apologise!" Mike ordered but Jim just ran off and drove home.  
"Thank you for that" Kate said as she got into the car for the drive back to Mikes house.  
"That's it" Jim shouted as he punched Mike in the stomach again. Kate sat in the car watching on in horror. Jim approached the car door and grabbed her hand before yanking her out of the car and storming into the house because he was getting frisky and wanted to make Mike very angry. As soon as Jim was in the house he had his lips on Kate and she was trying to push him off but she secretly hoped mike would save the day. Jim lead her upstairs and lay her down on the bed, he kissed her deeply and continued to take advantage on her till Buffer barged down the door and pulled Jim off Kate. Mike thanked buffer before Buffer took Jim outside to be escorted home and taught a lesson. Kate sat up on the bed and immediately started to cry but Mike just rushed to her side and calmed her down.

_*2 hours later_*  
Mike sat on the couch thinking whilst Kate slept upstairs. He was deep in thought as all the Hammersly crew had gathered at Kates house to see how she was after her awful ordeal.  
"What happened?" Swain Asked as he entered the room after checking kate hadn't gone into shock after her ordeal because that was very common after this type of thing.  
"we arrived here and kate went inside to grab her things, I was waiting in the car when I saw this car turn up out of the blue, and I thought who could this be but then I saw the driver and realised it was not going to be good. The driver was Jim and as Kate and I were finishing putting her stuff in my car WHEN Jim walked over explaining how sorry he was and everything and he then got angry at me so he punched me, I punched him back, he punched me then ran off into the house with Kate and that's where you guys came in" Mike said as he began to tear up at how much he had put Kate through.

**Sorry for the rude language but I thought it was necessary to have it. I should have the next chapter up before long. Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 3**

"Aw Mate, you did the right thing and how the situation escalated from there was not your fault, Kate knows that and all she really needs now is for you to be there to help her and comfort her when she needs it" Buffer said as he saw Mike begin to cry  
"Yeah I know it's just I never wanted her to go through all of this and all I really wanted to just be happy with her" Mike said before looking to see Kate coming down the stairs. Mike moved over and made space for Kate to sit down next to him, Nikki got up and walked over to Kate to give her a hug. Kate sat down next to Mike and placed her head on his chest whilst he rubbed his hand up and down her back.  
"You okay?" Mike asked and Kate nodded, she obviously knew that there secret was now out in the open mind you they had only really been dating for 2 days. Sally walked out of the kitchen with a coffee in hand for Mike and one for Kate which she was going to take upstairs but then spotted Kate was on the couch with Mike.  
"Here you both go" Sally said handing the coffee's over  
"Thanks Sally" Kate said sitting up to take her coffee.

_*3 hours later*_

"Mike do you want something to eat" Kate called as she walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.  
"Um no thanks Kate but can you come sit with me I'm lonely and don't want you out of my sight" Mike whinged  
"well okay just let me grab myself something to eat" Kate said but she felt hands wrap round her waist.  
"You just can't be patient can you" Kate said  
"I can but not when you're around" Mike said trying to pull Kate to the couch. Everyone had left about an hour ago so they were all by themselves and that was the way Mike liked it after what had happened today.  
"I hope you're happy because I'm still hungry" Kate said as she sat down on the couch.  
"Well I can fix that because how would you like a chocolate rose?" Mike asked  
"yum" Kate exclaimed  
"Kiss me first and you can have it" Mike bargained  
Kate leant in and gave mike a kiss whilst her hands moved towards the chocolate rose. Mike pulled back as he felt the rose lave his hands and go towards Kate's mouth as Kate smiled in contentment.  
"I love you" Kate whispered as she lay back on Mike's chest after eating the rose.  
"I love you more than I have ever love anyone else" Mike replied leaning down to kiss Kate's forehead. Kate smiled she was back in the arms of the man she loved more than anything in the whole world and she would give anything to be with him forever which when it came time she was planning to do.

Mike looked down to see Kate had fallen asleep again mind you it had been a long day, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom and placed her in the bed _should I get in bed with her just to keep her safe and company, or should I go lay downstairs still in the same house, or should I get in the car and go home _Mike thought before deciding in case Kate woke in the night he would just sleep on the couch downstairs. Kate woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare and decided she should go downstairs and get a drink to assure herself it was just a dream. She rolled over just to let Mike know she would be back but found an empty bed _hmm must have gone home for tonight he'll be back in the morning_ Kate thought as she went back to getting a drink. Kate walked into the lounge room before going through to the kitchen, she walked back and went to sit on the couch though realised there was a body on her couch _obviously didn't quite reach home before collapsing_ Kate thought as she went to sit at the table to finish her drink. Kate walked back into the kitchen put her glass in the sink and went to walk back upstairs when she heard the body begin to stir on her sofa.

"Hi" Kate said as she walked over to where Mike was laying.  
"Hey Gorgeous" Mike said as he tilted his head up  
"My bed was empty so I came down to get a drink" Kate said which made Mike smile.  
" Yeah well wasn't sure if you wanted company or not" Mike answered rubbing his eyes  
"Well I'd love you to come join me now" Kate said coyly as she exited the room and started to head upstairs. Mike flung off the blanket from the couch and walked off towards Kate's bedroom, he opened the door and moved towards the empty side of the bed before climbing in and snuggling up right next to Kate with his arms round her waist.

Kate woke to the sun shining in through the crack in the curtains and Mikes arms round her waist, Kate rolled over to watch Mike sleeping; she smiled as she saw him blush in his sleep _what could he be dreaming about? On second thoughts I don't want to know_ Kate thought as she heard her phone ringing on her bedside table.

"Hello Kate McGregor"  
"Kate is Marshall look I'm actually retiring so I was ringing to ask if you could assemble all your crew down at the docks for my ceremony, oh and if possible can you let Mike know because I can't seem to contact him"  
"Yes sir I'll organise it and sorry to hear you leaving because I know your love of the navy"  
"Yes well these times come and so it's my time to leave and Elizabeth is hounding me to retire"  
"Okay sir I'll see you soon, when does this ceremony start"  
"About 1000 hours"  
"Okay Sir we will be there"  
"Bye Kate  
"Bye sir"

Kate put the phone down and got up to go start calling the crew to let them know hopefully they will be pleased with her and not angry but this was something she had to do. _Right that's Buffer, RO, Nav, Spider, Swain, and ET and finally Bomber_ Kate thought as she put the phone down. Kate sighed and went to see if Mike had woken yet because they had to be there in about an hour and she still had to get ready. Kate peered into the room and saw Mike sleeping soundly like a baby. Kate sighed and knew she had to wake him which he would not be happy about.Kate sat down on the bed next to him thinking a way to wake him she decided to stoke her hands through his hair. She saw him begin to smile at this and open his eyes but then he peered down beneath the covers and he sighed.  
"Morning" Kate said  
"Morning" Mike replied  
"Um you have to get up because we have to be at the docks in an hour" Kate explained whilst getting of the bed to grab her whites out of the wardrobe  
"Well I kind of can't" Mike said  
"What do you mean you can't?" Kate asked  
"well we kind of have a problem down there" Mike said pointing below the sheets  
"Ugh what am I going to explain to the boss then, Mike sends his apologies he had a enlarged problem"  
"Nope but you did this" Mike said  
"How did I do that it's your bodily function I had nothing to do with it" Kate said heading towards the bathroom to get dressed  
"It's you as a person that sets me off because all I want is you" Mike said but Kate had already shut the door.

Mike lay in bed thinking of things which were absolutely revolting for his problem to subside. The problem had subsided by the time Kate came out of the bathroom.  
"Are you planning on getting up anytime soon because we have somewhere to be in half an hour" Kate teased,  
"Very funny and the thing has gone away now, so I'll meet you down stairs in 20 minutes" Mike said as he pushed Kate out the door, Kate just smiled sweetly as she left the room.

20 minutes later Mike and Kate were walking along by the docks talking when Nikki saw them close together.  
"Hey Charge look over there" Nikki said pointing over to where Mike and Kate were walking too caught up in their own world to notice.  
"Wow the captain and X looks a little closer than normal" Charge said as everyone was starting to turn and look at their blushing X and smiling captain.  
"Yes well they are going out now after what happened a couple of days ago" Buffer pointed and saw lots of 'Oh yeah' faces coming from the crew.

"They're all looking at us" Kate noticed as she slipped her hand from his  
"well let them look because I don't really care and besides it's not as if they didn't already know after what happened with Jim" Mike said trying to grab Kate's hand back.  
"Yeah but we don't want the new Commander or the old one know about us unless we tell them" Kate said trying to ignore Mike.  
The proceedings started after a few minutes and before anyone knew where they were the proceedings were over and everyone was just talking about love, life and work. Commander Marshall had handed over the reins of NAVCOM to Maxine White, who was otherwise known as Knocker.

Mike was talking to Maxine and Kate was talking to Commander Marshall yet Mike could not keep his eyes off Kate. She looked as beautiful as ever, he really wanted to go home because he wanted to be able to hug her and everything which is all he wanted. Kate looked up to the eyes of Marshall and saw he was crying.  
"Why are you crying sir?" Kate asked as she handed him a tissue  
"Kate I'm crying because now I'm giving this up I won't be able to see you again and you are like a daughter to me" Marshall said which made Kate's eyes water and she hugged him tight  
"Oh Steve you'll still be able to see me because I can come around every time I'm on shore and spend time with you as you are after all like a father to me" Kate said  
"That would be nice every once in a while, I will miss seeing you when you come into my office but we can still catch up for coffee. Right now though I have to go see someone but I will see you later" Marshall said before hugging Kate one last time and then Marshall walked away. Kate wiped her eyes and walked to get herself a drink.

Mike walked up behind Kate and lightly pretended to zap her, Kate turned around and smiled though mike could easily tell Kate had been crying which made him want to hug her but he knew he couldn't.  
"Hey what's the matter" Mike asked  
"Oh nothing, I'm just... it's nothing" Kate replied.  
"Kate, something is up and I need to know what it is to help you fix it" Mike replied  
"I'm just said to say goodbye to Marshall as he is a father like me and so it's sad" Kate replied, quickly wiping her tears away from her eyes.  
"Oh Kate, it's moments like these I wish I wasn't in the Navy because right now I just want to hug you" Mike complained  
"well you can't and trust me it's just as hard for me as it is for you" Kate said but then realised Commander White was coming over to Mike but giving Kate a death glare.  
"Right well I am going to go and say bye to the crew and well I'll see you later... Sir" Kate obeyed the look Commander White was giving her bye quickly dismissing her. Mike saw the expression on Kate's face and knew who was coming up behind him though there was nothing more he wanted then to go after her and home to keep her company but no he had to finish off here.

"How are you Mike?" Maxine asked as she walked up to Mike  
"Yeah I'm okay actually just about to head home" Mike replied still watching Kate retreating figure  
"Well I was thinking maybe we could go for a drink to celebrate my promotion" Maxine offered  
"Um that's good but I actually have plans but maybe another night" Mike said before walking away to head towards Kate's house after seeing how upset she was today, Maxine just growled after seeing mike leave looks like she's drinking on her own tonight.

**Does Maxine feel love for Mike?  
Guess you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out. It should be up early next week, Merry Christmas and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 4**

Kate sat on her couch trying to stop herself crying, she knew Mike had probably gone for drinks with Maxine because she was his friend and that's what friends do. Kate flicked on the television to see what was on and saw the headlines. Just as she was about to go upstairs to settle down a little by reading her book she heard a knock on the door. Kate sighed as she made her way to the door, Kate was ready to go get changed. Mike stood on the other side of the door patiently waiting to see Kate and just hug her tight and not let her go.  
Kate opened the door and Mike knew she had been crying again, he just out down the bottle of wine and brought Kate into a hug. He walked into the house in case someone they knew walked by. Kate suddenly felt all need for tears leave her as soon as she entered Mike's arms. They sat on the couch and were just in their own little circle and never knew it was now raining outside but they didn't really care because as long as they had each other that were all that really mattered.

Kate looked outside as she got up from her cuddle with Mike and saw it was getting late so she should probably go to bed but all she wanted was to stay with Mike especially as they were going out to sea tomorrow and she wouldn't be able to be held by Mike whilst out at sea.  
"Katie? Are you okay?" Mike asked  
"Yeah just thinking" Kate replied as she moved to go into the kitchen  
"What about?" Mike asked as he followed Kate  
"Just how much I like this, I mean what we have and how much I'm going to miss it when we are out at sea tomorrow" Kate said placing her hands on either side of the sink.  
"Yes but we will be together and it's not like the crew don't know about us already so what does it matter" Mike explained coming up behind Kate.  
" I know that but also think about we've had a three post off; we had Nikki so she could be with ET, we had Buffer because he got promoted and then we had spider leave because he wanted a change of scenery. Mike you know what that means" Kate replied turning round to face him  
"It means we will have new people post on which I know we are only getting 2 people post on and one of which is a gap girl" Mie explained  
"That's great Mike but it still doesn't beat how bad I will miss your touch and basically you being there for me when I need you. I get that you're on the same ship but we have to act professional" Kate explained gazing into Mikes eyes which were as blue as the sea.  
"You don't think I won't miss being able to hug you and feel you in my arms at times when I need it, Besides can we not talk about this now this is our last night before we go out to sea and I just want you and no-one else" Mike said kissing Kate passionately but then his phone rung. 

"Hello Mike Flynn"  
"Mike it's Maxine, Ryan has asked that you come to his graduation dinner from this work thing he was doing and well it is tomorrow night"  
"Maxine you know I can't come I have been ordered to sail that day so I can't"  
"Oh yeah that's right, How long are you out for?"  
"A month if I remember correctly"  
"Well Mike maybe we could go out after that"  
"Um I'll have to check my plans because my parents are probably coming down that weekend"  
"Right well let me know when you can and we'll organise something"  
"alright Maxine and wish Ryan good luck"  
"Will do bye Mike"  
"Bye Maxine"

Mike walked back over to Kate and she knew when Mikes phone rung it was Maxine on the other end because it was a women's instinct as it was said. Kate sighed and decided that she needed to go to bed because it was getting late.  
"Mike I'm going to go to bed" Kate said as Mike walked into the room  
"mind if I join you?" Mike asked  
"Nothing I would want more" Kate said as Mike help Kate get up off the couch and they both went upstairs to bed.

Mike woke to an empty bed but heard the shower running so he quickly got up and silently walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Mike wrapped his hands round Kate's waist and buried his head in her shoulder.  
"Morning" Kate said as she turned round to see Mike  
"Morning Gorgeous" Mike replied before kissing Kate good morning  
"Ready to go out to sea for a month?" Mike asked  
"ready as I will ever be" Kate replied before asking Mike to wash her back for her as she just was not able to reach it at that precise moment.

Kate walked down the pier with Mike closely on her tail but luckily he was far enough so it didn't look that suspicious to anyone concerned. Kate crossed the gangway and went about making the ship ready to sail. As for Mike he crossed the Gangway and immediately went to his cabin till the ship was ready to sail. Kate sat down on the captain's chair and waited till they were ready to sail. Kate gave the ships controlled to Dutchy (the new Buffer) and excused herself to go and change out of her whites. Mike walked out in the hallway and saw Kate walking into her cabin and wanted to follow though knew he had to stay especially whilst they were on board.

2 hours later Mike came out of his cabin and walked down the hallway past Kate's cabin, the door was shut and so that signalled that Kate was definitely not in there. Mike continued to make his way to be the bridge. "So how was your shore leave X?" Dutchy (who was the new Buffer on Hammersley) asked "Yeah it was good I had an issue with someone and also I had to spend a day at the naval base watching the old commander retire and the new start the job" Kate explained and heard Mike enter the bridge. "Right I have just been given order to set course for Leopard Island where there has been a disturbance in the community and luckily the SAS had stepped in to settle it down again but we are to go simply as peace keeping and so we will be working with the SAS currently located on the island" Mike stated and sat down in his chair looking out to sea.

Kate quickly excused herself from the bridge as her watch was now over and she needed time to think about this current mission because with the SAS involved that most likely meant that Jim would be there and after they're last meeting she wasn't liking that idea very much at all. Kate stood looking out at the sea on the back deck where no-one was able to disturb her without Kate herself knowing about it. _I don't think I'll really be able to lead this one like I should because I don't know how I will put up with seeing him and not knowing what he might try to do_ Kate thought and she knew she was not feeling safe at all, she would have to tell Mike she didn't want to lead this one.

Mike saw Kate exit the bridge rather quickly after his announcement and instantly knew that she wasn't happy about their mission but he didn't tell them that really peace keeping would also mean some R&R with loved ones as they would be located here for a while and the Navy was apparently being nice to Hamersley for once and sending they're loved ones over to see them. _I'm kind of glad that Maxine had taken over of Navcom because I would need a lot more help to get the loved ones of my sailors over if it was still Steve. Besides it does mean that I can spend time with Kate which is great_ Mike thought and then realised it was the end of his watch and Kate hadn't re-appeared anywhere on board because he had asked Swain to go look for her below but he had not found her.

Kate sat still looking out to se and then realised she had been disappeared for while now so that would mean someone would probably be looking for her. She heard the door cranked open and looked to see who would be coming to her. It was Mike and she instantly knew that he was only coming to see where she was but he came after her and that is the main thing really.  
"Hey" Kate said as she locked eyes with Mike.  
"Hi, I'm glad your okay I wasn't sure where you went after I made that announcement" Mike said as he sat down next to Kate  
"Yeah I just needed to clear my head about this mission we're on" Kate said  
"Look I know that we are working aside the SAS and that means Jim but it will be okay because well there was a second part of the mission which you didn't hear" Mike explained  
"really what is it?" Kate questioned  
"Well with this peacekeeping means that when we are not on watch really we get to do whatever we want and Commander White is sending all the loved ones of sailors on Hammersley to be with them" Mike explained  
"Well that's great who have you got coming over?" Kate asked turning to look out to sea again  
"No-one because my parents are busy and I told Maxine My parents are busy and I don't have a special one I want to be sent over to me. That's because the most important person to me is already here right next to me, I love you" Mike said leaning in to kiss Kate  
"I love you too" Kate said before closing the gap between her and mike and pouring all her love into that kiss which the two shared  
"I guess we should head back to the job now because we shall be in Samaru early tomorrow and besides we will get to spend a lot of time together whilst we are there" Mike says after breaking away in the kiss.

_*2 days later*_

Mike walked casually along the samaruan shore looking for a good place to buy coffee, Kate was on watch for another hour and so Mike had nothing better to do than get a coffee and maybe have a look in some of the shops. Mike walked up to one café and sat down to look at the price of things before deciding to order a cappuccino and wait for Kate. Mike looked up from the newspaper as he saw Swain, Sally and Chloe enter to café. He knows he could either finish his cappuccino quickly and exit which would look suspicious or he could sit tight and hope none of the three would notice him. Mike decided the latter one would probably be the better option. So he looked at his watch, he had half an hour till Kate would be off watch so really he could wait 20 minutes till he should make it back to the hotel room which he was staying in whilst here in Samaru when not on watch.

Swain walked up to the kiosk and started to order the two coffees and a milkshake to go when he heard Chloe yell "Unell Mwike?" and struggle to get down from sally's arms.  
Mike looked up at someone yelling his name, instantly he knew who it was and that his plan had been foiled.

**So what will Mike do to get out of this one? Will he be able to go meet Kate at the hotel room like he planned? Wait and see, please leave a review to let me know what you think. Next chapter should be up before the end of the week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline.  
Better rate this one M just in case something escalates.**

**Chapter 5**

Chloe ran over to Mike and gave him a hug around the waist; Sally smiled an apologetic smile as she walked over to Mike.  
"Chloe, Mike is drinking coffee and enjoying time away from the boat, like daddy bow come on lets go get a milkshake" Sally said as she bent down to pick up Chloe.  
"Mummy me mwant to have milkshaek with Unle Mwike, pease" Chloe begged  
"Sweetie Daddy is going to take us down to the .." Sally said but before she could finish her sentence two armed thugs barged into the café.

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW" The first thug said and the second thug just said something in samaruan of course with being scared and everything everyone followed what the thug said. Swain immediately dropped down and crawled along the floor to Sally who was comforting Chloe.  
The thug walked along to the counter and started ordering the people around to give him all the money from the till.  
Mike picked up the radio from his pocket as he always carried one with him in case of emergencies. Just as he was about to call Kate when he looked up to see her and Dutchy walk in with guns raised.  
"PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM" Kate ordered, Mike just smiled he loved the way she worked.  
"AUSTRALIAN NAVY PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM" Dutchy ordered and the second thug just obeyed orders, just as Kate went to cuff the man he wrapped his hands around her throat and grabbed her gun. Mike went to get up because Kate was in trouble but Swain stopped him.  
"Swain I have to help her, I can't let her go I mean it's Kate" Mike complained  
"Mike, Dutchy will secure the situation and he will get Kate back because you know he will, if we step in then we will probably only make the situation worse" Swain explained. Mike groaned and looked back to the situation unfolding begging Kate would be okay.

Dutchy controlled the situation and eventually the men were taken into Captivity by the local cops and Kate was back over by Dutchy.  
"Are you alright?" Dutchy asked as he walked back to Hammersley with Kate  
"Yeah I think I just need to relax a little because I'm not on watch after this till two days time and that's at night so it shouldn't be so hectic" Kate explained. Dutchy crossed the gangway with Kate following on his heel. They both went to change into the casual clothes  
"I think we both need a drink, come on I'll take you and it's my shout" Dutchy requested  
"No I think I'll pass because right now I just need to go relax in my hotel room, thanks anyway though" Kate said before walking the way back to the hotel.

Kate was nearly back at the hotel when she felt someone walk up behind her; she turned to see Mike standing there.  
"Are you okay?" Mike asked with worry  
"Yeah I just need time to recover because I'm a little shaken up" Kate replied before joining hands with Mike.  
"I was so scared when I saw the thug with his arms to your throat, I was nearly up and trying to help if I hadn't had swain there telling me that I would only make the situation worse for you. I couldn't bear to think if something were to happen to you" Mike said almost in tears and Kate could sense it in his voice without even looking at him.  
"Well you don't need to worry anymore because I'm here and safe, I've double checked the roster and next time I'm on is with you at night so if anything was too happen then you would be there with me" Kate explained and then gave Mike a hug before walking the rest of the way back to the hotel room with her suitcase as she hadn't had a chance to unpack yet.

Mike opened the door and brought Kate's suitcase into the room, Kate smiled as he was being so gentlemen like. Mike turned and saw Kate smiling,  
"what?" Mike questioned  
"Oh nothing I'm just smiling at how gentlemen like you are being" Kate said  
"Well I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't treat my girl as a lady, now would I?" Mike questioned.  
"No but I wouldn't care because just being with you is enough of a gentlemen for me" Kate said  
"Well yeah and I would never love another lady like I love you" Mike said before pushing Kate down on the bed.  
"Well then, come here I have something to give you" Kate whispered seductively. Mike bent down and Kate kissed him passionately. Mike kissed back deeper,  
"Mike, we so shouldn't be doing this" Kate groaned as Mike placed butterfly kisses along her neck  
"I don't see you resisting" Mike said before capturing Kate's lips once more. Kate wove her hands threw his hair. Mike's hands found the edge of her top and went underneath to feel her soft skin. Kate ran her hands up and down Mike's back whilst kissing him deeper. Mike pulled apart from Kate his fixing up his hair, Kate looked at him puzzled. But then realised his phone was ringing, _He has me in his hotel room and yet he still answers the phone, I don't get men at all _Kate sighed before fixing up her top and going into the bathroom.

Mike looks over and knows he might have just stuffed everything up, but he knew he has to answer the phone in case it's important.

"Mike Flynn"  
"Yeah Mike it's Swain, you have appeared to left your wallet behind at the café"  
"Oh right well er, I'm not feeling well so I'm just in my hotel room would it be possible to bring it up or would you like me to come down and get it"  
"well Sally and Chloe are heading up to our room so I'll send it up with them"  
"Okay thanks swain"  
"Oh and Mike would you and Kate like to come out with us tonight"  
"Um we were just going to have a quiet night maybe go out for dinner early and then just relax after the day's events there is nothing she wants more"  
"Okay well bye Mike"  
"Bye"

Mike put the phone down just as Kate was walking out of the bathroom all freshened up,  
"Now where were we?" Mike asks seductively grabbing Kate and kissing her down the neck.  
"Oh no you don't big guy, I gave you the chance before but you answered the phone and so I'm going out" Kate said pushing away from Mike  
"What? Come on Kate that could have been important" Mike whinged  
"Well next time think it over, attractive lady or Mobile phone. Either way Nikki sent me a message saying they were over this way on a holiday and would I like to catch up, originally I said I'd have to see if I was busy like if you hadn't answered the phone. But now appears I'm not so we are going for coffee and since your apparently sick you can't come" Kate said before moving to walk out the door.  
"Kate, I need you to help me feel better" Mike tried  
"Nope you ruined it, Be back around 1730" Kate said before shutting the door and walking to go to the lift. Mike sat down on the bed and saw his phone; _Stupid thing wrecked my afternoon_ Mike thought as he decided to switch on the television.

Kate walked into the café and saw Nikki sitting talking to ET, when Nikki spotted Kate she got and gave her a hug.  
"Hey" Kate said hugging Nikki back just as tightly  
"Hey, how've you been?" Nikki asked  
"Yeah good we have been deployed here on peace keeping for about 3 months so I'm kind of shore leave and working at the same time" Kate replied  
"Oh, that must be hard on Mike, I mean you know how he is with you and work" Nikki asked  
"No not really because when neither of us are rostered on it's just like shore leave" Kate smiled at her comment.  
"Right and where is mike?" ET asked suddenly feeling a little outnumbered  
"He and I were spending time together and his phone rang which we agreed on shore leave we don't answer if we are together. Well he answered it and I was with him so he told the person on the other end he was sick s couldn't meet up but I told him he chose the wrong choice and I was now going out to see you guys, since he said he was sick I said e couldn't come so he's probably sulking in our hotel room" Kate explained  
"You Go girl" Nikki encouraged  
"Yeah well how've you been" Kate asked before the girls got into a large conversation.

Mike lay on the bed thinking when he worked out how to get her back after his mistake earlier, he got up and received the wallet from sally before heading to the shops to prepare for tonight. He reached the shops just before they shut and bought all that he would need; Rose petals- red and white, Wine- but only if she needed coaxing, protection and finally some romantic music which he tested in the shops. He arrived back at the hotel room after ordering some room service and paying for it at the counter.

Eventually the time came when Kate had to say goodbye to Nikki as they had to travel back to their hotel before they leave tomorrow.  
"If you ever want to talk again either call or if pop over here when around" Kate said before hugging Nikki goodbye and leaving for the hotel to see how Mike was.  
Kate unlocked the door to the sound of music coming from her room, _oh no what has he done now_ Kate thought as she put her bag down on the hook.

Mike stood in the bathroom waiting for he to react to the rose petals scattered all over the bed, Kate was absolutely blown away by it and once Mike saw her face in the mirror he decided to make an appearance.  
"Did you do this?" Kate asked still amazed at how beautiful it was  
"Yeah I did it to say sorry, I made the wrong choice and I would like forgiveness" Mike said walking up behind Kate.  
"You are an amazing Man and are definitely forgiven not come here" Kate said as Mike walked forward, Kate latched her lips to his in a passionate embrace. Mike broke the kiss before it could go anywhere.  
"I know you want to and believe me I want to but first you need to eat just like me" Mike said as Kate gave him a sad face. Mike took the lid of the two dishes; Kate looked and saw he had ordered her favourite meal.  
"You're the best man I have ever loved and I love you" Kate said before sitting down to tuck into dinner.

Mike put the dishes on the tray and placed that outside the door and went to close it but first Kate put a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the handle, she was right no-one was going to disturb there night.  
Kate was pleasantly sitting on the bed when Mike walked back in after popping to the loo briefly.  
"Now, where were we before I so wrongly answered the phone" Mike said before lying Kate down and kissing her passionately. Mikes hands found their way to underneath her top and Kate's hands to his hair.  
"Oh Mike what did you do whilst I was out because you've gotten better" Kate groaned as Mike placed kisses on her neck.  
"Shh don't talk or you'll ruin the moment" Mike said before placing his lips on hers again. Mike messed around with the rim of her top, only breaking apart from the kiss to take it off her. Just as Kate was finishing with Mike's buttons they heard the only too familiar sound of his phone ringing.  
"Mike Phone" Kate said playing with his buttons,  
"Whoever it is can get lost because I have an amazingly attractive women in my room who is way more important" Mike said stripping his t-shirt to show off his bare chest. Kate amazing flipped Mike so his was underneath and she was straddling his waist.  
"My you have been working out" Kate said running her hands up and down Mike's chest. Mike sat up to grab her lips and pull her down with him. Soon enough the other clothing was stripped off and the two enjoyed the rest of the night to their pleasure.

Kate woke to the sound of an alarm, she groaned and looked up to see it was actually her phone going off but she just looked at the caller ID which read; UNKNOWN NUMBER so Kate just let it ring out because if it was anyone important it would have shown their name on the screen. Mike ran his thumb up and down her lower back.  
"Morning" Kate said  
"Morning Beautiful" Mike replied giving Kate a quick Kiss. Kate smiled down at Mike. There was no where she would rather be than where she was now. She lay her head back down and drifted off to sleep again.

Mike woke the second time to Kate's phone ringing again,  
"Kate, just answer the phone" Mike said as he slowly woke her up  
"what about our rules" Kate said looking down at him  
"It could be important" Mike said as Kate picked up the phone.

"Kate McGregor, hello" Kate's face paled as she heard who was on the other end of the line.

**Who is it on the other end? Will find out in the next chapter, Should be up in a few days, till then please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline.  
Better rate this one M just in case something escalates.**

**Chapter 5**

"Kate its Jim, look I know you're in Samaru and I was wanting to catch up for a coffee?"  
"Um I don't know Jim because you were pretty mean last time and I don't know whether I really want to risk that again"  
"Come on Kate I'm sorry about that just please can we catch up and have a chat"  
"I'll see because I might already have plans, which unfortunately I don't because My friends are rostered on today, so meet at that café on the shorefront in two hours" Kate said  
"Alright I'll be there, Bye Kate"  
"Bye"

Kate put the phone back down on the bedside table, rolled off Mike and lay facing the other way,  
"Katie what's up?" Mike said worried  
"That was Jim as you might have guessed and he asked me to catch up for coffee and well I said no and then said yes" Kate replied  
"I could always come with you and make sure he keeps his little paws off you or I'll hurt him"  
"No you can't come because Jim thinks your rostered on the boat so you are going to have to do something by yourself whilst I go have coffee with Jim" Kate said  
"Or You could just not go?" Mike said trying to seduce Kate by locking lips with her  
"As Great as that may be, we had fun last night and I told him I was going to be there" Kate said breaking apart from the kiss.  
"Well that ruins my plans" Mike said lying back down on the bed.  
"Which was" Kate asks Rolling over to face Mike  
"Well I was going to take you to this romantic I place I found the other day and well I thought we could take a picnic and I would take you there" Mike said  
"Well that sounds amazing and I'm really only going to be with Jim for half an hour so if you get that organised I'll pack things in my bag to take with you and then we shall go there after I have met up with Jim which reminds me I have to go get ready" Kate said  
"Sounds good" Mike said as he and Kate got up to get ready to go out.

Jim sat anxiously waiting in the café when he saw Kate enter, he waved her over and she sat down opposite him in the little corner of the café.  
"Thanks for coming" Jim said  
"Well like I said I have nothing better to do though I'm only staying for a little while as Mike gets off the ship in half an hour and we said we'd meet up back at the hotel" Kate said  
"Right well, how've you been Kate" Jim asked  
"Great actually I'm really enjoying the deployment here even though we've only been here a short amount of time" Kate said  
"So what exactly are the navy doing?" Jim asks  
"We are here on peacekeeping like you so we basically patrol the city in pairs and if something pops up we always seem to de-fuse it because the SAS never get there in time, sad really" Kate said  
"Yes well unlike you we have other parts to our mission" Jim began to argue  
"Which is?" Kate asks  
"Well we have to build houses and get fresh water and everything but you guys only patrol" Jim said  
"Yeah well that's all we were ordered to do" Kate said brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear making Jim more in love now she was in front of him.  
"Look Kate I'm so sorry about what I did earlier when we were back home but I would really like you to leave Mike and come to me because think about it, with me we wouldn't be breaking rules and we could be together happily" Jim said  
"WHAT! Are you right, I'm not leaving Mi…" Kate said but was interrupted by Jim leaning over the table and locking lips with her in a passionate embrace. Kate pushed away from Jim, grabbed her bag and slapped Jim in the face before running out of the café.

Kate ran all the way back to the hotel but ran into Mike's waiting arms by the entrance of the hotel, Mike was shocked by Kate being early though she didn't look happy.  
"You okay?" Mike asked as he held Kate  
"He kissed me" Kate mumbled into Mike's chest  
"He did WHAT?" Mike said furious.  
"He asked me to leave you saying how much better my life would be with him and not you, I told him no but he just went ahead and kissed me. I pushed him off and slapped him then ran straight back to you" Kate said feeling better  
"Right well where's that Bastard because honestly I can't take this anymore the way he completely assaults you" Mike said absolutely furious his anger was boiling over.  
Kate turned round when he gasped, Jim was following her. 

_Great this is just what I need to angry Males but at least one is on My side_ Kate thought as she saw Mike walk over to Jim and punch him in the face. Jim got up from the punch and kicked Mike in the stomach. Then walked over to Kate, Mike saw this and immediately was at Kate's side.  
"Look Mate she would be better with me than you" Jim said  
"I don't agree and neither does she because she told you so, now just leave us alone" Mike said gritting his teeth.  
"Fine but what was the punch in the face for, how am I going to attract females now I have a big black eye" Jim said rather furiously  
"You kissed MY girl and that is not on, you do that again and it will be even worse because I have a whole lot more ways to hurt you" Mike said.  
"Fine I'll go but Kate don't blame me when he leaves you in a year or so" Jim said before turning and walking away.  
"Ignore Him, you know there is not another girl who would attract me more than you do and I couldn't love them as much as you" Mike said immediately as Jim left  
"That's not true I bet in a year he'll have left you for some younger attractive woman" JIM shouted back.  
"There is no-one more attractive than you and I can promise you that will never change" Mike said hugging Kate and kissing the top of her head.  
"I know" Kate simply replied.

Mike took Kate by the hand and they walked off in the direction of the secluded beach Mike had found but Kate didn't know it was a secluded beach. They walked a while chatting about life and other stuff.  
"Are you serious when you were 5 you were told to milk the cow and went to start milking the horse? That is just funny" Kate said laughing her head off.  
"Yeah well I was 5 I didn't really know what a cow looked like" Mike said  
"Sure you didn't" Kate said running ahead along the path. Mike ran to catch her up and flung her over his shoulder.  
"Put Me down" Kate ordered  
"Not until we get there" Mike said walking off towards the beach which was just round the corner. 

Mike walked onto the beach and put Kate down, she instantly was lost for words at how romantic this place was and the fact that it was deserted and secluded. Mike just smiled and knew exactly what Kate was feeling.  
"So, do you like it?" Mike asked  
"Yes I do, you did very well on picking it" Kate said trying to act professional  
"Yeah well how about some lunch?" Mike asked  
"But there is no food and we didn't bring any with us" Kate said  
"That's what you think but you see while you were with Jim I went and ordered a picnic basket full of food and here it is" Mike said walking to pick it up out of the little shelter he'd made.  
"You are just incredible, you know that" Kate said as she help him lay out the blanket  
"I have been told that several times" Mike said grinning.

Mike lay on the rug watching Kate looking out to sea in her bikini, it was obvious that she was deciding whether to go swimming or not, and what was that it looked like she had been working out. Mike stripped down to his board shorts and walked down the beach up behind her,  
"So are you going to go for a swim or a you just going to stand there watching it?" Mike asked  
"Oh you know I thought I'd just stand here" Kate said signalling she didn't know what it was like.  
"Oh No you're not" Mike said before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the water.  
"You are unbelievable you know that Mike Flynn" Kate said before going under the water so he couldn't catch her.  
"You're not getting away that easily" Mike groaned before diving under to see if he could catch her. Mike came up and saw Kate facing away from him unaware where he was, he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist and placed kisses in the crook of her neck. Kate felt the arms come on her waist and knew who it was.  
"Oh you got me" Kate said moving her head to the side in the feeling of his kisses  
"That's right and now you're my hostage and are never escaping reach mwhahahaha" Mike with his evil laugh.

Half an hour later Mike and Kate were lying on the rug just enjoying being together, Mike moved his arm around to the side of Kate to pull her closer to him on the rug. Kate lay looking up into the sky just thinking _This is perfect, I'm with the man I love and he found a secluded beach and we are just spending time alone and on the job is even better_. Mike was lying with his eyes closed enjoying the moment but somehow couldn't turn off his brain_ this is amazing and I'm an amazing person but offcourse it's Kate and she only deserves the best for her, I hope this never has to last_.  
Mike sat up and looked down at Kate who just smiled up at him; Mike leant down and slowly placed his lips over hers and kissed Kate passionately. Kate kissed back with just as much passion and Mike's hands began to run through Kate's hair as Kate's hand did the same with his._ Man Kate is such a good kisser, she makes me want to take it so much further than is possible where we are… Maybe I should take her back to the hotel room_ Mike thought as he kissed Kate passionately. _Oh Mike, why do you have to be so incredibly good looking that I just can't resist you...? I it weren't for my position in the workplace then you would almost make me want to leave the navy_ Kate thought as she ran her hands through his hair.

_*3 months later*_

Kate walked off Hammersley in home port for the first time in ages; it felt good to be home because as great as there time in Samaru was it was nice to finally be home where she belonged. Mike had told her he just needed to finish the paperwork, pop home to freshen up and he would be right round bringing her the rest of her clothes with him. Kate smiled at the thought of Mike and her at her house where they couldn't be disturbed. She remembered that first evening she had spent with Mike and how magical that was and she couldn't wait to live it again.

Mike walked into NAVCOM with a spring in his step as the last 3 months he had the time of his life with the girl of his dreams and as soon as he was with her he could not wait to continue that. Mike walked into Commander White's office and sat down opposite her.  
"So how was the patrol Mike? Maxine asked  
"Yeah it was good and I think everyone would agree with that but can we make this quick as I have plans tonight" Mike replied before listening to the debrief from Maxine.

Mike walked up the driveway to Kate's house and saw her standing in the doorway smiling.  
"Hey Beautiful" Mike said as he reached Kate  
"Hi sailor" Kate replied before giving him a quick kiss.  
"Would you like to come in?" Kate question before moving suggestively aside for Mike to walk in.  
"Of course I would as long as I'm with you "Mike replied following Kate down the hallway. Mike placed her bags of stuff in her room for her to sort later and found her in the kitchen icing a cake,  
"Oh someone's been baking" Mike said before walking round to wrap his hands around her waist and bury his chin in her shoulder.  
"Yes well I had to keep busy while I waited for my Boyfriend to arrive which reminds me he should be here soon" Kate teased.  
"Well that cake is as delectable as you look" Mike growled Kissing her neck.

Mike sat out on the deck next to Mike eating the cake she had made.  
"Have you ever thought about Kids?" Mike asked  
"Yeah it's part of my perfect fantasy, why?" Kate answered  
"well seeing Swain with Chloe these past months has kind of made me jealous for a couple just a boy to follow his father's footsteps and a girl who looks like her mother and I'll vow to protect, what's you r fantasy anyway?" Mike asked  
"Oh a loving husband to come home to each night and a couple of kids whom I'll love to bits" Kate sighed thinking about it.

Mike lay with his head in Kate's lap on the couch that evening, he had a puzzled look on his face,  
"What's troubling you sailor?" Kate asked  
"Oh nothing if we had kids what gender would you prefer?" Mike asked  
"Same as you" Kate simply replied  
"well I can kick off the process if you want" Mike said sitting up  
"Yeah I'm hungry and so I'm making dinner" Kate replied getting up to start dinner. Mike lay back down on the couch _I will get her in that bedroom before the end of the night _Mike thought before switching on the television to watch the news.

**Hope you liked this one and sorry it got a bit over romantic in some places but I was feeling romantic when I wrote them. Ch 6 should be up early next week. Please review **


End file.
